Attend The Tale
by Beatlesluver
Summary: Everyone knows in the end, it was Toby who brought an end to Todd, but what happened to him after the curtain was drawn? Toby's life after the musical.
1. Chapter 1: Death Of Innocence

Toby quickly stumbled backward, watching the blood pour from Mr

Toby quickly stumbled backward, watching the blood pour from Mr. Todd's neck onto the pale, scabbed face of the old beggar woman. The blood-stained razor fell from his hand and made a sharp, metallic clang on the cement floor. His breathing was quick and labored, as the little piece of innocence he had left ebbed away. All of sudden, he heard a noise; the door to the staircase was opening very slow and cautiously.

"Anthony, what do you see?" Johanna whispered in a small, scared voice. Anthony, quickly peaked out of the small opening into the cellar. "He…he killed him! Mr. Todd is dead!" Anthony responded, "That child…he, he just dropped a bloody razor; he must have kil– oh lord, he's seen me. He's coming up the stairs, what should I do"? "Go, Anthony; he's just a child, go and help him. No one can imagine what this has done to him. It could scar him for life, just try to comfort him, I'll fetch the constable".

Toby had reached the top of the stairs, and in a fury, whipped the door wide open to reveal a man who had occasionally seen around Mr. Todd's shop. "What are you doing here?" Toby said in harsh, angry tone. "You can't be down here, don't you know that? There's much work to be done, you know. I've got to get back to work…I finally know the secret!! Three times – _that's_ the secret. Three times through the grinder to make them tender and juicy."

Anthony stared at Toby; he was not the happy, smiling child he had occasionally met before, oh no. He had deep, dark shadows encircling his eyes, his skin had became pale, and his eyes – they were two empty portals of a dead soul. As Toby ranted and raved about intruding on his work, Anthony watched as the boy continued to do a simple wheeling motion with his hands; over and over and over, he kept wheeling the imaginary grinder. "Toby?" Anthony said in a soft, caring voice. The child looked up from his "work", and produced a crooked smile on his face, and replied, "Yes, Mr. Anthony"? This was not a normal child anymore, Anthony thought to himself. The crooked smile disturbed Anthony, so he quickly asked, "Would you like to come, I mean, to live with Johanna and I? Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett are gone, they can't harm you anymore, Toby".

_What is this sailor asking Toby_, Toby thought to himself, _why does he want Toby to leave. Toby couldn't leave, he had to stay, to help. Now that Mr. Todd was gone, there was much work to be done, Toby had to help Mrs. Lovett – where could she be? The last time Toby saw her, she was with Mr. To– oh no…_

After asking his question, Anthony watched as Toby's face twisted; his crooked smile melted away into a look of sheer terror. The child sprinted away, frantically looking around the room. He looked everywhere in the basement, then sprinted upstairs. Anthony listened as he heard his frantic step returning to the basement, and watched and a horrible realization came to Toby; he never looked in the over. Toby ran across the room, flung the door to the oven open and shrieked – the charred remains of Mrs. Lovett laid inside. At this sight, the poor child's legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor. In the fetal position, his whole body was shaking as he sang quietly to himself, "Somethin' bad harmed you, and I was still around. Somethin' bad harmed you, yes, mum, and I was still around. A bad demon caught you blind of sight, with his might, took your life. Mr. Todd harmed you, and I was still…around", while hot tears streaked down his face.

_She's gone_, Toby thought to himself, _Mr. Todd…how could he? What did she ever do to him? Only bad people are killed in such a horrible manor, and she wasn't a bad person…or was she?_ As he continued to strain his mind for an answer, his body broke out in a cold sweat, he was starting to seize. _She was always helping Mr. Todd, and he must've killed hundreds people, but why did they have to die? Were they bad too? Were all people bad; did everyone deserve to die?_

Anthony watched in horror as Toby's body began to rapidly shake, his pale, dull eye's rolled into the back of his head, and his breathing became uncontrolled; the boy had began to seize! 


	2. Chapter 2: I Ain't Dumb!

Anthony ran over and tried to bring the boy back into consciousness, but to no avail; his temperature was dropping severely, an

Anthony ran over and tried to bring the boy back into consciousness, but to no avail; his temperature was dropping severely, and if this continued, the boy would perish. Just as Toby's heart rate had skyrocketed to the highest it had been, Johanna rushed in with the constable.

"Dear lord," the constable pushed passed Johanna and Anthony and placed the boy onto the cold, bloodstained floor. He restrained Toby and began to perform CPR as the child stopped breathing and moving all together. After 3 sets of CPR, the child came to, and to everyone's relief, sat up as if nothing had happened.

_What happened to Toby, Toby thought to himself. Why can't Toby remember anything about what just happened. Think, Toby, what happened? Toby had been looking for Mrs. Lovett, and…_

Anthony watched as the boy's look of confusion returned to his look of horror. His face turned pale and his eyes narrowed into two, cold slits; horror turned to fury. Toby suddenly stood up and rushed over and grabbed the razor that still laid in a pool of Mr. Todd's blood. He held it across from him, pointing at the group that was just desperately trying to help him.

"Everyone," he said coldly, "everyone deserves death eventually. Look at Mr. Todd, he was killed because he was vengeful, and look at Mrs. Lovett, she died because, well, I don't know why, but there has to be a reason. PEOPLE AREN'T KILLED FOR NO REASON"!

The constable stepped in front of Johanna and Anthony, shielding them from the blind, confused rage of a tortured little boy. "Toby," the constable began, "all people aren't good; there are many evil people out there, and what makes them evil is that they do kill for no reason. I do not know Mrs. Lovett's place in this heinous crime, but she was your mother, and she never harmed you. She did not deserve to die, and neither did all of the men that Mr. Todd killed. Please, give me the raz-".

With that final word, Toby slashed his razor across the face of the constable, leaving a gash that went all around his whole face, through his mouth; if he talked again, his face would be ripped in two. "SHUT UP!!", Toby screamed, "THERE HAS TO BE A REASON, EVERYTHING HAS A REASON! I DON'T UNDERSTAND, BUT DON'T TELL ME THAT PEOPLE KILL FOR NO REASON AT ALL, I'M NOT STUPID"!

The constable put his hand behind his back, but continued to stare down the boy, who continued to point his razor at the throats of his saviors. Anthony gazed to the constable's hands, still placed behind his back, but they were pointing to a pouch on his back. Anthony quietly slipped his hand in the pouch, unaware to Toby, a pulled out a small glass vial of liquid; a sedative.

"Toby," Anthony started, "you are right; people all die for a reason". As he started to lie to the child, he prepared his finger on the trigger of the needle, so when the child let him get closer to him, he could sedate. "Mrs. Lovett…uh, well, she…she was an _accomplice_ to Mr. Todd, which means that she knew that he was killin' all of those people, and she knew that the pies were filled with the corpses of his victims; she was in on it the whole time. Anthony did not know if what he was saying was true or not, but he had to keep telling Toby what he wanted to hear if he wanted the chance to get close enough to inject the narcotic.

_So Toby was right? Toby's mum…she…she __was__ bad; she was helpin' Mr. Todd the whole time. If she deserved to die…then…then all of those other people must've too. Did Toby deserve to die; Toby said that Toby would always protect Mrs. Lovett, but Toby failed; she's died, and for a while, Toby didn't even know she was dead. Toby __did__ deserve to die; we all deserve to die!_

As Anthony crept just about close enough to insert the sedative, Toby turned the blade on himself and drove it into his chest. Everyone gasped and the small vile of sedative shattered on the floor when Anthony let it slip from his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing Like It

Blood began to seep through the boy's pale, grey shirt

Blood began to seep through the boy's pale, grey shirt. He gasped for breath and collapsed against the meat grinder behind him. Anthony leaped into action; he grabbed the boy, laid him down on the cement floor once again and pressed his hands onto the spot where the razor was sticking out. _I could risk hurting him if I remove the razor; it could cause more veins to rip_, he thought to himself; _the razor is so deep in his body, it's best to leave it where it is for right now_. Anthony was very intelligent on healing wounds; being a sailor, people got hurt all of the time on boats.

"Here," he shout to Johanna as he slid his army knife across the floor to her, "Use this to cut the bottom of your dress off; I need the fabric to make a tourniquet! Hurry"!

She quickly and swiftly cut the bottom of her skirt off and threw the fabric to Anthony. He wrapped it many times, around the spot that was gushing blood, and around the razor. He swiftly ran over and grabbed one of the long wooded planks that the pies were cooked in and placed the boy on top.

"Constable, I know you cannot speak, but please, help me carry him to the hospital, it's just down the road." The constable nodded and grabbed the other end of the stretcher; the two ran off into the darkness, leaving Johanna alone in the darkness of the meat house.

She glanced around the room, looking at all of the blood and gore, letting the fear and death engulf her. She headed up stairs, and then realized that before Mr. Todd attacked her, something had caught her eye up in his barber shopped. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she progressed up the stairs and entered the torture chamber to so many men.

She then saw what had originally caught her eye, a photograph on the desk of the demon barber. Why it had caught her eye, she did not know, but she somehow was drawn to it. She picked it up and saw that it was a photo of a man, a woman, and a baby. The woman was pale with yellow hair, and Johanna noticed they looked very similar, except for their eyes, in which the woman's was blue, and Johanna's was grey hazel. The man, she discovered after looking at him very carefully, was Mr. Todd, but he looked much better. He had beautiful brown, silky hair that was neatly slicked back. He wore very rich clothes, and had not a spec of dirty on him, but the most captivating feature was his crystal clear, grey hazel eyes.

It hit Johanna just then; she tore the photo out of the frame and located the year on the back of it; it was from 18 years prior. _Oh my lord, he…he was…my father_.

The frame slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. The noise brought her back into reality, and she fled from her father's barber shop and from her horrific realization.

Anthony and the mute constable soon arrived at the hospital, where the small boy was rushed into surgery. Anthony was left in the hospital waiting room all alone, for the poor constable had been taken in for a surgical operation of his face. The building that was connected to this one was the asylum where Johanna had been kept; where she shot the doctor.

The memory sent shivers down Anthony's spine. He prayed for the boy to be alright; _Then again, how could anyone be alright after that kind of experience._

After what seemed like hours, two doctors exited separate operating rooms to give Anthony news. The first one began to speak, "The constable will be fine in a few weeks time; we put stitches in his face to keep the wounds together so they can heal,", but the other said, "As for the boy, he is alive and well, but there are some…complications. This amount of trauma has put him over the edge; his brain….it couldn't deal with it. He seems now to be suffering from schizophrenia, but not even a normal case."

"Isn't schizophrenia abnormal enough? What could be worse?"

"Well, in most cases…the personality divides into two, but his…I've never seen anything like it before!"


End file.
